Castrato Voice
by darkShawn
Summary: Castrato, mereka Castrato, sekumpulan penyanyi pria yang hanya populer sebagai penyanyi. Tak ada seorang wanita pun yang akan menerima mereka sebagai pendamping hidup, karena mereka castrato, sekumpulan pria tanpa benda di selangkangan yang bisa membuat mereka bisa disebut sebagai pria. Narusasu. For Sasuke's birthday #racuNS


**Castrato Voice,**

 **By : Hatsuki Shawn**

 **...**

 **Main Pair : NaruSasu (YAOI / GAY / HOMO)**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own for the character, but the story belongs to me.**

 **Rated : M (For 'Many' Thing)**

 **Warning : Author gila, newbie, cerita GaJe, Out Of Character, Alternate Universe, YAOI, Violence, Lime, Bahasa Vulgar, Romance, Drama, TYPO, Plotless, and many more.**

 **Perhatikan time skip!**

 **Dan juga, gunakan IMAJINASI..**

 **...**

 **Latar, waktu dan suasana,**

 **hanyalah karangan author, meski ada juga yang sesuai dengan sejarah, tapi karena ini cerita fiksi jadi ada beberapa (banyak) hal yang tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan.**

 **Author sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyinggung atau menghinakan agama tertentu, karena ada banyak kejadian dalam cerita yang benar-benar terjadi sesuai dengan catatan sejarah yang ada. Dan author menuliskannya hanya sekedar sebagai pendukung cerita, pelengkap plot.**

 **...**

 **Jadi mohon maaf bila ada ketidak-sinkronan, dan ketidak-nyamanan dalam bacaan.**

 **...**

 **#racuNS**

 **...**

Fict ini didedikasikan khusus bagi para pecinta NaruSasu, dan untuk memenuhi challenge di grup NaruSasu (SasUke, & femSasu). Sebagai seorang newbie saya harapkan adanya sambutan baik dari para Readers-sama terhadap ff ini, dalam bentuk review (tentunya). Agar saya bisa memahami apakah ff ini sudah cukup pantas disebut sebagai suatu karya? Apakah ff ini bisa sampai di hati para pembacanya? Apakah ff ini pantas untuk menerima sebuah kritik dan saran dari Readers-sama?

Saa, kalau begitu, silahkan baca dan nilai sendiri seperti apakah ff ini. ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak abad ke-17 hingga pada abad ke-18 di Eropa, para perempuan masih dilarang mengeluarkan suaranya dalam bentuk nyanyian pada paduan suara di Gereja. Hal itu sudah menjadi suatu aturan wajib yang diterapkan oleh setiap Gereja di Eropa. Oleh sebab itu paduan suara Gereja Khatolik Roma menggunakan anak laki-laki untuk menyanyikan lagu dalam nada tinggi.

Namun, dengan pertambahan usia dan masuknya masa pubertas pada anak-anak tersebut, maka suara mereka pun akan ikut berubah menjadi lebih berat. Untuk mencegah terjadinya perubahan suara ini, para anak laki-laki itu harus menjalani _castratism_ / _castrated_ (pengebirian) dengan cara memotong satu testikel anak laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai penyanyi Gereja sebelum mereka beranjak remaja, agar suara mereka tak 'pecah', agar suara mereka tetap pada nada _sopran_.

Anak laki-laki penyanyi Gereja yang dikebiri ini disebut sebagai _castrato_ , tubuh mereka cenderung mungil, jakun mereka tidak tampak, dan suara mereka halus dan melengking seperti anak perempuan.

Mereka tidak bisa lagi hidup normal sebagai seorang laki-laki. Seumur hidup mereka mendedikasikan diri dan suaranya sebagai penyanyi pria bersuara wanita. Mereka _castrato_ , laki-laki yang memiliki hak istimewa di Gereja, dan memiliki kedudukan penting di Eropa. Mereka memperoleh ketenaran dan sejumlah besar uang sebagai ganti dari pengorbanan besar yang telah mereka lakukan.

Mereka _castrato_ , sekumpulan penyanyi pria yang hanya populer sebagai penyanyi. Tak ada seorang wanita pun yang akan menerima mereka sebagai pendamping hidup, karena mereka _castrato_ , sekumpulan pria tanpa benda di selangkangan yang bisa membuat mereka bisa disebut sebagai pria.

Mereka memperoleh ketenaran dan kemudahan dalam hidup, namun tidak dalam percintaan. Ya, mana ada wanita pada zaman itu yang akan bersedia menghabiskan seumur hidup bersama pria yang tidak bisa memuaskan dan tidak bisa memberikan keturunan pada mereka.

Kegiatan pengebirian ini masih berlanjut hingga abad ke-19. Salah seorang _castrato_ terakhir yang suaranya sempat didokumentasikan adalah Alessandro Moreschi. Dia adalah seorang penyanyi paduan suara di Gereja Sistina dan meninggal pada tahun 1922.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ave Maria_ , sebuah judul lagu yang terus menerus dinyanyikan oleh Sasuke sejak pagi hingga petang. Ayahnya yang memerintahkannya untuk berlatih menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Sudah tiga bulan lebih Sasuke berlatih hingga rasanya tenggorokannya akan pecah. Bukan hanya sekedar bernyanyi, Sasuke juga harus berlatih range musik, mempelajari literatur musik, mempelajari tentang tangga nada didepan cermin (mempelajari pengucapan nada-nada yang benar), kemudian mempelajari teori musik, improvisasi nada-nada saat bernyanyi dan sekali lagi harus mendalami pemahaman tentang literatur musik lagi.

Bagi otak cerdasnya mungkin mempelajari semua hal ini sama sekali tak masalah bagi Sasuke, namun, tekanan serta aturan keras dari sang ayah membuatnya ingin melarikan diri dari segala rutinitas menjemukan ini.

"Perhatikan nada tinggi barusan dengan benar!"

Sekali lagi bentakan dari sang ayah menciutkan nyalinya. Apalah daya Sasuke yang hanya bocah kecil berusia delapan tahun ini? Saat anak-anak lain seusianya tengah asyik bermain dengan teman sebayanya, Sasuke kecil justru harus mendedikasikan diri pada latihan-latihan yang diwajibkan sang ayah.

Semuanya untuk mempersiapkan dirinya agar menjadi seorang _castrato_ yang baik. Sasuke hanya tau kalau seorang _castrato_ itu adalah penyanyi dengan suara sopran, yang memperoleh ketenaran serta kemakmuran dalam hidupnya. Tapi, kalau benar begitu, kenapa yang dirasakannya saat ini hanyalah tekanan belaka?

"Ayah, aku lelah. Tenggorokanku sakit." Sesekali ia mengeluh, tapi hanya dampratan yang akan diterimanya.

"Lelah?! Kau bilang lelah? Lalu bagaimana denganku yang sejak pagi-pagi buta sudah mengajarkanmu segala hal yang harus kau ketahui ini, hah? Apa kau fikir ayah tidak lelah, Sasuke?"

"Kalau ayah lelah, ayo kita istirahat.. tenggorokanku terasa perih, yah." Sasuke merengut, sudut matanya sudah mengeluarkan air yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

Tapi ayahnya bukan tipe orang yang murah hati, jika latihan hari ini belum sempurna, mana mungkin ia membiarkan Sasuke beristirahat barang sejenak pun. Tangan kekarnya selalu siap sedia untuk menjengut rambut panjang anaknya agar si kecil berhenti berleha-leha.

"Kau harus ingat, Sasuke. Ketika kau berhenti berlatih, maka kesempatanmu untuk menjadi seorang _castrato_ akan tertutup! Jika sudah begitu, maka tidak akan ada uang yang bisa kita dapatkan. Tanpa uang, kakakmu yang penyakitan itu tidak akan mendapatkan obatnya, dia bisa mati kapan saja seperti ibumu yang sudah lama meninggal karena melahirkan anak pemalas sepertimu ini!"

Toyor, tempeleng.

Beberapa kali kepala Sasuke menerima perlakuan kasar sang ayah. Rasanya mungkin tak sebegitu sakit bila dibandingkan dengan rasa pedih di hatinya.

Di usianya yang sekecil itu, Sasuke sudah paham akan kewajibannya, dia paham betul mengenai hal yang menjadi beban hidupnya. Sang kakak yang menderita TBC akut, dan sang ayah yang hanya pekerja serabutan.

Benar, kalau dirinya lalai berlatih, maka kesempatannya diterima sebagai seorang _castrato_ akan jadi amat tipis. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, maka kehidupan mereka akan hancur.

"M, maaf ayah. Aku akan berlatih lebih banyak lagi, dan menjadi _castrato_ , aku tidak ingin kehilangan kakak."

Bukannya kejam, ayahnya hanya tak ingin bila kedua anaknya hidup dalam jerat kemiskinan seumur hidup mereka. Menjadi seorang _castrato_ bisa dibilang merupakan jalan singkat bagi keluarga mereka yang miskin agar mendapatkan hidup yang lebih layak.

"Dengar Sasuke, kau harus tau kalau ayah hanya menginginkan hal yang terbaik bagimu, nak. Di usia ayah yang sekarang ini, tak banyak pekerjaan yang bisa ayah dapatkan di Eropa ini untuk memperoleh banyak uang, sedangkan keadaan kakakmu kian hari terus saja memburuk."

Sasuke ingin menangis mengingat keadaan kakaknya yang sepanjang hari hanya bisa tergolek lemah di kasur buluk mereka. Penyakit TBC yang menyerangnya sudah sampai menggerogoti tulang dan persendiannya. Jika uang berhenti datang, maka malaikat kematian yang selanjutnya akan mendatangi keluarga mereka, lagi.

Sejak usia lima tahun, Sasuke sudah diberitahu mengenai permasalahan ekonomi keluarganya, dan mengenai jalan keluar singkat dari sang ayah. Kini, Sasuke semakin paham kalau mau tak mau, dia harus banyak belajar agar bisa menjadi seorang _castrato_.

.

.

 _Ave Maria.._

 _Gratia plena.._

 _Maria, gratia plena.._

 _Maria, gratia plena.._

 _Ave, ave dominus.._

 _Dominus tecum.._

 _Benedicta tu in muli eribus.._

 _Et benedictus.._

 _Et benedictus fructus ventris.._

 _Ventris tuae, Jesus.._

 _Ave Maria.._

.

.

 _Ave Maria,_ judul lagu yang paling disukai oleh Naruto selama beberapa bulan ini. Dikamarnya ia terus memutar kotak musik yang memainkan nada lagu tersebut, tapi, rasanya ada yang kurang. Suara 'malaikat'nya. Ia ingin selalu mendengar suara tersebut.

Hampir tiap hari Naruto tak sabar menunggu waktu dimana ia sekeluarga akan berkunjung ke Gereja di dekat rumah mereka. Tak seperti anak lain yang merasa berat ke Gereja karena malas menyetorkan hapalan kitab suci (demi hadiah misterius), dan malas menggunakan pakaian hari minggu yang begitu sesak dan panas, Naruto mungkin satu-satunya anak kecil yang akan bangun paling pagi di hari minggu dan menyiapkan sendiri pakaian hari minggunya. Dia selalu jadi anak kecil yang paling bersemangat pergi ke Gereja pada hari minggu pagi.

Alasannya? Karena di Gereja yang didatanginya terdapat seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran –atau mungkin terlihat sedikit lebih muda– darinya, yang menjadi anggota paduan suara di Gereja tersebut. Anak itu berwajah sendu, namun suaranya indah bak suara malaikat!

Naruto tak melebih-lebihkan pendapatnya ini, karena baginya suara bocah itu terdengar sangat indah dan merdu.

"Ibu, apa kau tau siapa nama bocah kecil yang jadi penyanyi di Gereja kita itu?" Suatu hari, karena rasa penasaran yang sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi, akhirnya Naruto nekat bertanya pada sang ibu perihal 'malaikat'nya.

"Eh? Maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? Dia anak perempuan, ya? Bukannya dia itu _castrato_?"

"Bukan~ sudah jelas dia itu anak laki-laki, Naruto. Dan lagi, kau tidak boleh memanggilnya begitu. Tidak sopan! Asal tau saja, dia itu lebih tua darimu, kalau tidak salah saat ini dia sudah berumur 14 tahun."

"Apaaa?!"

"Yak, jangan berteriak, anak bodoh!"

Wajar saja Naruto terkejut, dimatanya Sasuke terlihat begitu mungil, perkiraannya tadi Sasuke itu masih berusia 10 atau 11 tahun, sama sepertinya. Siapa sangka ternyata dibalik suara lembut dan tubuh mungil tersebut, ternyata Sasuke adalah seorang remaja yang akan beranjak dewasa.

"Jadi, dia lebih tua dariku, ya.. Hmm.."

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya? Jangan aneh-aneh, Naruto. Kau harus ingat kedudukan keluarga kita yang hanya keluarga pedagang biasa, sedangkan Sasuke adalah seorang _castrato_ , dia adalah penyanyi pujaan di kota kita! Semua orang tau kalau suaranya seindah nyanyian malaikat."

"Ck! Aku tau itu.. aku tau.." tetap saja rasanya Naruto tidak bisa melepas angan-angan untuk bisa dekat, bahkan memiliki 'malaikat'nya itu.

Kushina tidak yakin kalau putra semata wayangnya ini benar-benar paham akan pembicaraan mereka. Mungkin sebaiknya ia lebih menegaskan lagi. "Ne, sebaiknya kau menjauhi Sasuke, Naruto. Dia itu seorang _castrato_ , penyanyi pria yang sudah dikebiri, dan mendapatkan popularitas serta kejayaan dari berbagai Gereja Katholik Roma. Bisa dibilang dirinya itu secara keseluruhan adalah milik Gereja. Secara keseluruhan dirinya sepenuhnya 'milik' Gereja."

Naruto tak sebodoh itu hingga tak memahami maksud tersembunyi dalam perkataan ibunya. Ya, beberapa _castrato_ memang mengabdikan hidupnya sebagai hamba Gereja, dan juga ada slentingan kabar tak sedap yang sempat didengar Naruto, bahwa beberapa orang _castrato_ rela menjadi 'pelayan' Gereja, karena tidak ada satu pun wanita yang menginginkan mereka.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun Sasuke menggeluti profesi sebagai seorang penyanyi _castrato_ di pinggiran kota Roma. Hidupnya sudah banyak berubah dari waktu tujuh tahun lalu. Uang mengalir dengan mudah kedalam kantongnya, berkat itu ia bisa membiayai pengobatan lanjutan bagi kakaknya, dan kini keadaan Itachi jauh lebih baik dari pada dulu.

Ayahnya, beliau keburu meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu akibat peristiwa kecelakaan yang terjadi ditempat kerjanya. Sasuke menyesal karena dirinya belum sempat memberikan apapun pada ayahnya, orang yang paling berjasa dalam hidupnya.

Sejak kematian ayahnya, banyak hal telah terjadi dalam hidup Sasuke. Dia menjalani _castratism_ , operasi pengebirian, pemotongan satu testikelnya. Sebelum menjalani operasi Sasuke diharuskan menelan zat opium dalam dosis tinggi agar saat pengebirian dirinya tidak merasakan sakit. Namun, meski rasanya tidak sakit, entah mengapa Sasuke merasa kecewa bila mengingat ada yang hilang dari dirinya.

Dia masih berusia sembilan tahun saat pengebirian itu dilakukan, tapi dirinya sudah begitu paham kalau masa depannya akan jauh berbeda dari anak-anak normal lainnya. Di masa depan dirinya tak akan bisa memperoleh hidup yang normal.

"Sasuke? Kau sedang melamun?" suara lembut Itachi menyadarkan Sasuke kembali pada kenyataan. Hm, benar juga. Meski dia kehilangan masa depannya bersama wanita, setidaknya dia tidak kehilangan masa depannya bersama sang kakak.

"Aku hanya sedang mengingat-ingat lagu yang harus aku nyanyikan lusa, bukan melamun. Ada apa, kak?"

"Makan malam sudah siap, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan bersama, sekalian kita merayakan ulangtahunmu yang ke-17 tahun dengan kue jahe buatanku." Ah, kakaknya yang satu ini. Penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke memikirkan testikelnya yang telah hilang disaat kini ada sang kakak yang telah melengkapi hidupnya dengan penuh cinta. 'Begini saja sudah cukup bagiku.'

Makan malam mereka sederhana, semuanya dimasak oleh Itachi termasuk dengan kue jahe nya. Itachi tau kalau Sasuke tidak begitu suka makanan manis, dan jahe itu bagus untuk tenggorokannya.

Sejak sembuh dari penyakitnya, kini Itachi sudah bisa melakukan berbagai tugas rumah-tangga, untuk membantu meringankan beban sang adik. Sebenarnya Itachi harap ada pekerjaan lain yang bisa dilakukannya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan finansial keluarga mereka, agar sang adik bisa berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai _castrato_. Namun hal itu cukup sulit mengingat keadaannya sekarang ini sangatlah lemah meski penyakitnya telah sembuh.

Karena jujur saja Itachi tidak bisa berhenti merasa resah, mengingat bagaimana reputasi seorang _castrato_ diluaran sana. 'penggoda pria'. 'pelayan Gereja'.

Masih banyak sebutan buruk lainnya yang dilontarkan bagi para _castrato_ , selain daripada pujian terhadap suara indah mereka, seorang _castrato_ juga harus hidup dengan segala macam hujatan dan gunjingan masyarakat yang iri pada kemuliaan mereka.

"Ng, Sasuke.." yang dipanggil namanya berhenti menyuap, lalu melirik sang kakak.

"Ya? Ada apa, kak?"

Gerak tubuh gelisah Itachi tak luput dari pandangan Sasuke. Dia paham apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh kakaknya, karena sebenarnya dirinya pun sadar akan kekhawatiran kakaknya tersebut.

"Kalau kau ingin memintaku berhenti, maaf aku tidak bisa, kak. Ini adalah jalan yang sudah kupilih sejak lama, hanya ini pekerjaan yang bisa kulakukan tanpa perduli akan tatapan orang lain yang memandang jijik pada selangkanganku."

Itachi diam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Benar, bagi Sasuke yang sekarang, akan sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan lain yang sebaik pekerjaannya sekarang.

"Haah, aku paham. Maaf."

"Ng, kakak tidak perlu meminta maaf, ini bukanlah sesuatu hal yang harus disesali." Ya, karena pekerjaannya inilah mereka bisa memperoleh kehidupan layak, dan kakaknya bisa sembuh dari penyakitnya.

Mereka pun melanjutkan makan dengan diam. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dibicarakan karena semuanya sudah jelas bagi mereka.

.

.

.

Lima belas tahun, sudah selama itu Naruto menjalani hidupnya dengan mendengar nyanyian indah Sasuke. Dan sudah selama itu pula Naruto berusaha mendekati Sasuke secara diam-diam. Katakanlah dia konyol, menjadi pengagum rahasia dari seorang _castrato_ muda, yang bahkan tidak pernah meliriknya.

Tapi, benarkah begitu? Karena sebenarnya selama lima belas tahun ini pun Sasuke selalu menyadari keberadaan seorang pemuda kuning berisik yang selalu duduk disisi kiri kursi terdepan Gereja, posisi yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke –itu menurutnya–

Selama lima belas tahun Naruto mengirimi surat penggemar rahasia, tanpa berharap kalau Sasuke akan meliriknya. Dan selama lima belas tahun pula Sasuke berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menatap langsung kepala kuning mencolok yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh jemaat lainnya.

.

Sia-sia.

.

Pada akhirnya Naruto tak bisa menyerah begitu saja pada keinginannya. Meski ibunya menentang, namun rasa sukanya ini sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Setidaknya sekali saja dalam seumur hidupku aku ingin melihatnya menatapku –nndeba. Hanya itu keinginanku, bila memang kami tak bisa bersatu." –Doa yang selalu dipanjatkan oleh Naruto kepada Tuhan. Sepanjang hidupnya dia selalu mengharapkan hal yang sama, yakni, Sasuke.

.

Entah kenapa rasanya hari ini Sasuke ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari kebiasaannya. Pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-23 tahun ini, Sasuke ingin sekali menyapa pria kuning penuh semangat yang selalu setia diam-diam mengirimkan surat penyemangat padanya.

Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tau kalau orang itu adalah Naruto? Hm, mana mungkin Sasuke luput memperhatikan warna kertas yang berwarna oranye norak itu? Hanya dari warna kertas suratnya saja, Sasuke tau kalau surat itu berasal dari pemuda kuning berisik dengan rompi warna oranye, _breeches_ biru donker dengan kaus kaki putih serta hiasan leher berwarna krimson. Hanya pemuda itu yang berani memakai pakaian dengan 'tabrakan' warna khas abad ke-17 ditengah era kesederhanaan mode pakaian pria abad ke-18 ini.

Bukannya terlihat kampungan, dimata Sasuke, pemuda itu malah terlihat keren dan mencolok. Begitu gagah dan pemberani. Astaga, apakah yang barusan difikirkannya?! Bagaimana bisa Sasuke memuji penampilan seorang pria disaat dirinya sendiri juga adalah seorang pria?!

Berani. Ya, Naruto adalah seorang pria yang pemberani. Cenderung nekat, malah! Saat Sasuke baru saja keluar dari bangunan Gereja lewat pintu belakang, ternyata sudah ada Naruto yang menunggunya disana. Sedikit terkejut, namun Sasuke memilih untuk terus berlalu tanpa perduli pada eksistensi pemuda berkulit _tan_ tersebut.

Naruto sendiri tak ingin melepaskan kesempatan bertemu Sasuke begitu saja. Segera ia meraih lengan kurus berbalut kulit putih si _castrato_ muda.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke merasa terkejut saat mendadak lengannya ditarik dan tubuhnya didekap oleh pemuda yang selama ini selalu diperhatikan lewat sudut matanya.

"M, maaf! Aku refleks.." tapi Naruto sama sekali tak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ck! Bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu dariku wahai tuan kuning tak bermoral? Kau membuatku malu dengan memelukku ditengah umum seperti ini." Untunglah saat itu suasana tengah sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang anak kecil yang terlihat berlarian di kejauhan. Kalau benar saat itu suasananya tengah ramai, bisa dipastikan kalau di surat kabar esok hari akan dipenuhi oleh berita mengenainya dan pemuda kuning ini.

"Baiklah, tuan penyanyi yang galak. Huh!"

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan, berusaha mengalihkan rasa gugupnya. "Jadi, apa maksudmu tadi, tuan kuning?"

"Hei! Aku punya nama -ttebayou! Namaku adalah Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Ah, sesuai dugaan Sasuke. Pemuda kuning ini adalah orang yang selama ini mengirimkan surat penggemar rahasia untuknya. "Hm, aku tau namamu. Setelah selama ini kau mengirimkan surat penggemar, hari ini kau memutuskan untuk menculikku, wahai tuan kuning?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan panggilan 'tuan kuning' yang sedari tadi terus dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. "Terserahmulah. Yang pasti aku datang kesini untuk mengajakmu berkenalan. Bagaimana? Maukah kau berbincang denganku sejenak di kedai kopi di ujung jalan sana? Ataukah kau memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan penggemarmu ini yang terluka hatinya?"

Ajakan berkenalan yang tak buruk, tak ada salahnya toh bukan sekali dua kali Sasuke diajak kencan oleh beberapa pria iseng yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya. Nah, dia ingin tau apakah Naruto juga termasuk dalam jenis pria iseng seperti mereka, ataukah hanya sekedar pria biasa yang memang tulus ingin berkenalan dengannya?

"Hm, baiklah.."

Bagi Sasuke reaksi Naruto terlalu berlebihan, apa pantas seorang pria muda yang berkisar usia 20 tahun melonjak riang saat ajakan minumnya disetujui sang idola?

"Kau terlalu mencolok." Sasuke tak tahan untuk tak mengomentari tingkah lebay Naruto. Meski dalam hatinya terkikik geli, ternyata Naruto lebih menyenangkan dari yang dikira.

Mereka pun melangkah beriringan menuju kedai kopi _La Creeta_ yang tadi dimaksudkan oleh Naruto, mengambil tempat duduk dipojok ruangan, menghindari pandangan pengunjung kedai lainnya.

Ya, hari itu mereka hanya berbincang biasa. Membicarakan tentang Sasuke, dan kebanyakan yang berbicara adalah Naruto. Pemuda itu selalu punya banyak hal untuk dijadikan bahan pembicaraan.

Menariknya, meski Sasuke tergolong orang yang membenci suara berisik, ia menemukan fakta bahwa berbincang bersama Naruto termasuk ke dalam hal berisik yang paling disukainya setelah mendengar ocehan anak-anak kecil yang sering memintanya untuk mengajari mereka cara bernyanyi.

Hari demi hari terus berlalu, dan Naruto masih setia menunggu keluarnya Sasuke lewat pintu belakang sehabis bernyanyi. Terkadang mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ketempat yang berbeda, mengganti suasana, memanjangkan cerita.

Hingga suatu hari Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia menyukai ciuman yang diberikan Naruto saat mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah. Sebuah ciuman singkat yang dirasa masih belum cukup untuk memenuhi dirinya.

"Ngh~ i love you, Sasuke.."

"Ck! Kau membuatku berubah menjadi orang yang serakah, Naruto."

"Oh, benarkah? Lantas, apa kau membenci hal itu, Sasuke-ku?"

Sasuke melirik bibir tebal Naruto yang beberapa saat lalu memagut nya dengan penuh nafsu. "Hm, aku menyukainya, sangat. Dan itu membuatku menginginkan lebih."

"Jadi, apa masalahnya -tteba?"

Sepertinya kepala pirang satu ini perlu dipukul agar tersadar dan mengerti dengan kode yang disampaikannya barusan.

"Ck! Bodoh! Ikut aku!" dengan tak sabar Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto agar ikut masuk kedalam rumahnya. Mumpung saat ini sang kakak tengah pergi bersama dengan salah seorang tetangga yang mengajaknya ikut dalam pertemuan rukun tetangga –yang tak pernah dihadiri Saasuke–

Praktis kediaman Uchiha saat ini hanya dihuni oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. So, mereka bisa bebas melakukan apapun yang ingin mereka lakukan sekarang.

"H, hei! Sabarlah Sasuke, kau bertindak terlalu terburu-buru –ttebayou!" Memang benar ucapan Naruto tersebut, karena biasanya Naruto yang selalu memburu-buru Sasuke, mengajaknya kemanapun yang dia suka, menciumnya dan memeluknya. Tapi saat ini yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, Sasuke terlihat begitu tidak sabar.

Segera setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan menghempaskan tubuh si pirang ke ranjang. "Nah~ apa kau siap untuk melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersamaku, hm?"

Sangat aneh melihat tingkah Sasuke yang menggodanya dengan gerakan membuka pakaian secara perlahan dan terkesan erotis. Namun Naruto ingat untuk tidak menolak rezeki yang diberikan Tuhan padanya, apalagi rezeki yang satu ini.

"Aaw~ apa kau tengah menggodaku, Uchiha? Kalau itu benar, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi padamu –tteba.." mata Naruto memaku pada tubuh putih mulus yang tersaji indah dihadapannya.

Malaikat-nya ini tidak hanya memiliki suara yang indah, ia juga memiliki tubuh mungil yang tak kalah indahnya.

Meski pelan, Sasuke bisa mendengar geraman Naruto. Pemuda itu terlihat bagaikan seekor serigala yang tengah mengintai mangsanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau hanya diam dan tiduran dikasurku begitu, Naruto?"

"Sial!"

Tanpa ragu Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke dan memutar posisi mereka hingga ia bisa melihat wajah terkejut Sasuke saat berada dibawah kungkungannya. "Dengar tuan Uchiha, sebagai pemimpin paduan suara Gereja kau bisa mengarahkanku agar ikut bernyanyi sesuai aturanmu –tteba. Namun dalam hubungan ini, kau yang harus mengikuti arahanku. Paham, hm?"

Sasuke tak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, matanya terus asyik melihat kedua iris safir kesukaannya. "Hm, terserahmu.."

Mendengar persetujuan tersebut, sontak bibir Naruto menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah saat-saat paling intim yang pernah dirasakan keduanya. Saat ketika Naruto terkesiap kala kesekian kali telinganya mendengar desahan erotis sang _castrato_ idolanya. Saat ketika Sasuke merasakan sentuhan lembut yang memanjakan testikelnya yang memiliki luka lama. Saat ketika Naruto merasakan gugup kala memasukkan penis tegangnya kedalam lubang anal Sasuke yang begitu rapat.

Untuk pertama kalinya mereka melakukan persenggamaan, dan Sasuke bersyukur karena Naruto tidak begitu bodoh dalam memanjakan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu tidak hanya memikirkan penisnya sendiri, ia juga ikut merangsang berbagai bagian sensitif yang ada di tubuh Sasuke.

Puas, dalam seumur hidupnya baru kali ini Sasuke merasakan dirinya begitu penuh dan bahagia. Seolah Naruto melengkapi bagian tubuh yang telah lama hilang darinya.

"Ah, hh.. kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu terlihat khawatir karena sejak tadi Sasuke hanya diam dan memejamkan mata.

"Mm~ ya, tak apa.." mana mungkin Sasuke menjawab kalau dirinya merasa sangat puas dan menginginkannya lagi. Bisa hilang harga dirinya kalau memohon 'lagi' pada Naruto. Lagi pula Sasuke masih ingin menikmati saat bagian bawahnya kembali terasa penuh oleh milik Naruto.

Eh? Penuh?

"N, Naruto?" kedua bola mata Sasuke yang sejak tadi terpejam mendadak terbuka, melotot.

"Ya? Apa?" dengan tingkah sok polosnya Naruto menjawab begitu. Menghiraukan delikan tajam sang kekasih dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa milikmu masih saja tegang didalam sana?! Cepat keluarkan!"

"Hehehehehe, aku masih ingin melakukannya lagi –tteba. Seperti milikku merasa nyaman didalam lubangmu~ hangat~ otot-otot anusmu memijat penisku dengan lembut –ttebayou!"

"Kh!" wajah Sasuke memerah, bahkan sampai ke telinga. Ucapan vulgar Naruto terasa memancing berahinya kembali menggelegak liar.

Saat Sasuke tengah menenangkan degub jantungnya, saat itu pula dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto untuk menggoda kekasihnya dengan gerakan pada pinggulnya.

"T, tunggu dulu Naruto!"

"Ayolah~ sekali lagi~"

"Kh, ahh~ ngh~ j, jangan.. akh~"

Namun apa mau dikata, gerakan Naruto terlanjur memancing libidonya kembali. Sepertinya Sasuke harus belajar untuk tidak lagi-lagi menggoda serigala mesum macam Naruto. Pantatnya bisa habis dibobol sampai pagi!

.

.

.

Sasuke masih mengingat dengan jelas sensasi menggoda ketika kedua tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan. Usapan tangan Naruto terasa kasar, berbeda dari kulit tubuh Sasuke yang tak pernah terjamah debu dan matahari, fisik mereka terasa amat berbeda. Dimata Sasuke, seorang Naruto itu begitu gagah dan maskulin, dan semua kesan itu terasa makin bertambah saat milik Naruto berhasil menembus pertahanan Sasuke yang selama ini selalu dijaga dari jamahan makhluk iseng lainnya.

Mengingat kegiatan panasnya bersama Naruto kemarin malam membuat Sasuke secara refleks memalingkan kepala hingga tak sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan si pirang. Sesaat fikirannya kosong dan nyanyiannya pun terhenti.

"Wah, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kenapa dia berhenti bernyanyi?"

"Kenapa ini?"

Beragam bisik-bisik pelan pun timbul. Tuan Orochi, pria paruh baya yang sempat menjadi pelatih Sasuke selama berada di _Conservatorio_ , secara diam-diam menyikut pelan pinggang pemuda tersebut. Kode untuk melanjutkan nyanyian.

"Ah!" dan seolah seperti tidak terjadi apapun, Sasuke langsung memutus pandangan lalu melanjutkan nyanyiannya sesuai dengan iringan musik. Dan lagu pujian hari ini pun berhasil kelar dinyanyikan.

Didalam ruangan para _castrato_ , Sasuke harus mendengarkan ceramah panjang yang dilontarkan oleh tuan Orochi. "Apa kau tidak paham betapa pentingnya untuk fokus saat bernyanyi, Sasuke? Kejadian yang terjadi hari ini merupakan yang terburuk dalam sejarah Gereja kita. Seorang _castrato_ muda luput dalam nyanyian hanya karena beradu pandang dengan seorang pemuda?! Apa kau paham yang barusan kukatakan, Sasuke?"

"Maaf, tadi aku melakukan hal yang tidak pantas."

"Ah! Haaah, maaf aku tidak bermaksud kasar padamu, tapi kau sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri. Bila terjadi sesuatu, kau akan terkena masalah. Aku tak ingin seperti itu, karena aku tau kau masih harus membiayai kebutuhanmu dan kakakmu."

 **Degh!**

Sekejap Sasuke tersadar, wajahnya memerah, menahan malu dan amarah. Tapi marah pada siapa? Tak ada yang salah disini, selain dirinya sendiri. Dia malu, semua kelemahannya dapat dengan mudah diketahui oleh tuan Orochi.

"A, aku minta maaf. Jangan usir aku dari pekerjaan ini, tuan. Aku berjanji akan lebih fokus dan lebih serius lagi."

"Sasuke..." masih ada hal yang ingin disampaikan tuan Orochi, namun terputus saat datangnya seorang utusan Paus Kaisens VIII.

Tuan Orochi merasakan firasat buruk dengan kedatangan utusan tersebut, dan bertambah buruk saat dia membaca isi dari surat perintah yang dikirimkan Paus Kaisens VIII.

"S, Sasuke.. kau dipanggil 'mereka'. Bersiaplah sekarang, para utusan Paus akan membawamu pergi menemui 'mereka' disana."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang, wajahnya mendadak jadi lebih pucat dari yang seharusnya. Akhirnya tiba waktu baginya untuk menjadi 'pelayan' yang sesungguhnya. Sasuke sudah menyiapkan mentalnya selama lima belas tahun belakangan ini karena dia tau sewaktu-waktu akan datang utusan dari Paus yang akan menjemputnya.

Mungkin setelah ini kakaknya akan membencinya bila mengetahui apa yang akan dikerjakannya nanti. Tapi, sejak awal ini memang takdirnya, disamping pekerjaannya sebagai seorang _castrato_ dia juga harus bersedia menjadi 'pelayan' panggilan.

"Aku, akan bersiap sejenak. Silahkan tuan menunggu diluar, hanya sesaat saja."

Utusan itu mengangguk paham dan menuruti permintaan Sasuke.

Sebelum pergi, rasanya tidak pantas bila Sasuke tidak menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya atas bimbingan tuan Orochi selama ini.

"Tuan Orochi, terimakasih atas semua bantuanmu padaku selama ini. Untuk yang terakhir, bisakah tuan menjaga kakak-ku sementara selama aku ada 'disana'? Aku usahakan agar lekas kembali, tapi aku mohon agar tuan bersedia menjaga kakak-ku selama aku pergi. Bisakah tuan mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku ini?"

Bibir Sasuke bergetar pelan dalam mengucapkan tiap kata-katanya barusan. Dia sadar, mungkin butuh waktu lama atau bahkan selamanya, baginya untuk bisa kembali lagi pada Itachi. Sekarang hidupnya akan jadi lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

Naruto! Ah, benar. Bagaimana dengan kekasihnya satu itu?! Apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan?!

"Satu hal lagi," Sasuke merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil sehelai kertas dari dalam sana, kemudian ia mencari dan menemukan sebuah pena bulu untuk menulis. Dalam suratnya ia menuliskan beberapa patah kata disana lalu melipat dan menyerahkannya pada tuan Orochi.

"Anda tentu mengenal pemuda pirang yang senantiasa datang kesini dan duduk dibarisan terdepan sebelah kiri? Dia kekasihku, namanya Naruto. Ini, surat untuknya. Jika tuan berkenan, tolong sampaikan suratku ini untuknya. Kumohon." Bila harus memohon, akan Sasuke lakukan. Asalkan suratnya sampai pada Naruto meski dengan cara apapun. Dia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa kata, kan?

"Shh," tuan Orochi mendesis pelan. Anak didiknya yang satu ini memang tidak beruntung. Setelah ditinggalkan selamanya oleh kedua orangtuanya, kini ia juga harus meninggalkan kekasihnya untuk selamanya. Mana mungkin tuan Orochi bisa menolak permintaan terakhirnya ini.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti akan menjaga kakak-mu dan menyampaikan surat ini pada kekasihmu itu."

Sasuke lega mendengar jawaban tersebut, hingga tanpa sadar setetes airmatanya jatuh, mengaliri pipinya. "Aku pergi.."

Dengan satu kata terakhir tersebut Sasuke berbalik untuk menghapus airmatanya, lalu membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar. Sebelum pintunya menutup, tuan Orochi dapat melihat keberadaan utusan Paus yang menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan senyum sumringah.

"Mari ikuti kami, tuan Uchiha."

"Hm.."

.

.

.

Entah sudah menit keberapa Naruto terus menunggu Sasuke keluar dari gedung lewat pintu belakang seperti biasanya. Aneh, kalau biasanya ia harus menunggu sepuluh menit, kini sudah hampir satu jam Naruto menantikan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Ck! Kenapa lama sekali.."

 **Cklek!**

Baru saja Naruto ingin menerjang tubuh yang barusan keluar dari pintu yang ditungguinya sebelum kemudian matanya menangkap sosok terkejut seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam panjang yang keluar dari sana, bukannya Sasuke.

"Ah, maaf tuan. Saya kira yang tadi keluar dari pintu ini adalah orang yang sedang kutunggu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, tuan... mm," Naruto sedikit ngeri melihat wajah tegas pria tersebut, sepertinya pria itu tengah marah atas sesuatu.

"Aku Orochi Maru. Apa kau tengah menunggu kekasihmu, Naruto?"

"Eh, bagaimana tuan bisa tau hal tersebut, dan tau namaku –tteba?"

"–tteba? Kau orang asing?"

"Y, ya.. begitulah.." mungkin sebaiknya Naruto menahan diri agar dialek uniknya itu tak didengar oleh orang lain. Kecuali Sasuke.

Tuan Orochi merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan selembar surat yang tadi dititipkan oleh Sasuke. Ia pun menyerahkannya pada Naruto. "Ini, surat yang dititipkan oleh Sasuke untukmu. Sebaiknya kau membacanya dirumah."

Naruto menerima surat tersebut dan menelisiknya. "Surat dari Sasuke?"

"Hanya itu saja yang perlu aku sampaikan padamu. Mm, aku minta maaf." Setelah menyerahkannya, tuan Orochi bergegas pergi, menjauh dari Naruto. Dia tak bisa melihat wajah terluka dari pemuda polos tersebut.

.

Sepeninggal tuan Orochi, Naruto segera membuka surat dari Sasuke. "Apa maksudnya ini?!"

Dan ia pun membaca kata per katanya dengan penuh keseriusan. Setelah selesai membaca, Naruto kembali mengulangi bacaannya. Lalu mengulanginya lagi, dan mengulanginya lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Tangannya meremas kertas yang tengah dipegangnya, meremas kertas putih lusuh yang bertuliskan beberapa patah kata singkat dari Sasuke.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hari-hari yang kulalui bersamamu begitu membahagiakan.**_

 _ **Untuk pertamakalinya aku merasakan cinta dalam hidupku.**_

 _ **Dan untuk pertamakalinya juga aku merasakan patah hati.**_

 _ **Maaf, Naruto. Hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja.**_

 _ **Aku akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi padamu.**_

 _ **Terimakasih atas segalanya, sebaiknya kau cari orang lain yang lebih baik dariku.**_

 _ **Salam, Sasuke...**_

.

Naruto tak mengerti apa yang salah dalam hubungan mereka. Setaunya baru kemarin mereka mereguk kenikmatan hidup yang orang lain sebut sebagai surga dunia. Namun kenapa kini mendadak Sasuke memutuskan hubungan mereka, dan pergi begitu saja?!

Apa maksudnya ini?!

"TUAN OROCHI...! OROCHI...!" berkali-kali ia teriakkan nama pria yang dianggapnya sebagai satu-satunya orang yang mengerti situasi yang sebenarnya dari kejadian ini. Namun sosok yang dipanggilnya tak kunjung kembali.

Pria itu bukannya tak mendengar teriakan Naruto, justru kini dirinya tengah bersembunyi, memperhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu terlihat menyedihkan, wajahnya putus asa, dan teriakannya terdengar memekakkan telinga. Tapi tak ada satu pun orang yang berani menegurnya karena melihat airmata yang mengalir deras dari matanya.

Sama seperti para pejalan kaki lainnya, tuan Orochi pun lebih memilih pergi ketimbang menyadarkan Naruto dari histeria kesedihannya. Mungkin lebih baik begini, pemuda itu berhak mendapatkan pendamping yang jauh lebih layak dari pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

Finished or, to be continued?


End file.
